The Second Generation
by sakurahime92
Summary: Kerri knows almost nothing about her father and goes looking for answers. What she finds is nothing like what she has imagined all of her life and causes her to deal with more than what she thought it would. Don't own any characters from the series
1. Chapter 1

The Second Generation

Kerri Urameshi was the youngest of the Urameshi clan with her older idiot brother Raizen and parents Yusuke and Keiko. It would appear that everything in her life was normal even though she is more like her father than her mother in terms of strength and temperament. She never understood why her father was always mad at her whenever she would sneak out of the house when her mom was perfectly fine with it. Yusuke refused to teach either of his children how to fight in fear they may become like he was when he was younger so he says.

_Why won't dad ever say what he means?_ Kerri thought as she walked down the street completely lost in her own thoughts when she noticed something completely foreign to her. A woman on a broomstick flying through the air; Kerri stopped dead in her tracks after seeing this thinking she has started to hallucinate. _Whatever _Kerri thought as she concluded she was hallucinating and started heading home to her obnoxious brother and the girl he brought home this time. Kerri's dad was almost never home during the summer and her mom was always busy with teaching at the local university.

Kerri hates her father so much for how he has never really paid attention to her after she turned four. He only focused on Raizen whom never had any talent for fighting or anything. She knew that her father wasn't telling her everything about his past because he says he isn't anything special but he gets upset whenever he sees a famous psychic on television. Whenever she would try to confront him on anything, Yusuke would find a reason to avoid the conversation like saying he has to go to work or needs to consult someone on something. He also would get mysterious calls that causes him to have to leave for weeks at a time and when he does return he is in bad shape with bruises or broken bones that mysteriously heals after a few hours or days depending on the severity.

Walking through the door to what everyone considers her home she sees that her brother is for once sitting on the floor watching tv without anyone near him and I see that the weird psychic is on the television again. He is spouting crazy stories about when he was younger when he mentions something that strikes Kerri immediately.

"Bro could you back it up a bit?" Raizen grabs the remote and rewinds a few minutes so Kerri could really focus on what was being said.

_So there we were standing in front of the fiercest warrior we had ever met and then all of a sudden our leader Urameshi comes flying back and we feel rejuvenated. _

Both Kerri and Raizen look at each other and back at the t.v. thinking there was an error that has been made but there wasn't. Urameshi isn't a common last name and the fact that their father gets weird whenever this psychic is on or we talk about him seems a little too weird for it to be a coincidence. But how could they be connected when their father was a simple chef for the family business. Nothing was making any sense and Kerri hated it but her idiot brother didn't care in the least since he doesn't understand that these two were somehow connected.

Kerri wanted answers and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get them from her parents so she planned a trip to meet with the psychic who seemed to know a lot about her father and could possibly give her some insights as to what's going on. Especially since her father wouldn't be home for several days and her mom doesn't care if she spends a weekend away from home. She told her mom and Keiko was a little nervous when she found out Kerri was going to meet up with Kuwabara but she knew if she didn't let her daughter leave then Kerri would be even more suspicious about the past.

Keiko gives her daughter some money and food for the trip and tells Kerri to take all the time that she needs. When Kerri hears this she's ecstatic at first but then remembered that her father would freak out when he learned where she is going. Keiko laughs when she hears the worries of her daughter and tells Kerri that she would deal with Yusuke. Kerri leaves a few hours later knowing that she will be able to get the answers that she has been wanting for years.

While she was on the bus to the temple where the great psychic Kuwabara lives she meets another girl heading towards the same temple and they hit it off. The girl's name is Sora Akiyama and she is an aspiring psychic looking for guidance and they just talk the entire time while on the bus but then they separate when Sora realized she forgot the proof required to start training with him. Kerri walks up the long pathway through the mountains to get to the most quaint but beautiful little cottage and hears something that doesn't sound like the typical animal in the trees. When she looked up she sees a bat that flies away in fear of her as if it was an intelligent creature.

Kerri finally reaches the front door of the cottage after what felt like forever for her but was only a few miles. She knocked on the door and Kuwabara opened the door and looked down surprised at the sight of Kerri but Kuwabara still invited her in his home.

"So who are you and what do you want with me?" Kuwabara asks after he gives her some tea and Kerri looks so scared after hearing his tone that she looks down at the table.

"I wanted to know if you know a person named Yusuke Urameshi and if you do what the relationship was." After she finished speaking, Kuwabara stared at her in amazement like she grew up in a cave.

"I know Urameshi. Hell it could be said that he and I were best friends but that was when we were younger before he had children. We did a lot of things together like taking down bad guys and hunting and stopping demons from running amok. But then again we also fought a lot and he always beat me even before he became a demon. We never really cared about anything technical after we became friends with Kurama and Hiei."

Kerri just stared at Kuwabara while listening dumbfounded at the stories centering around her father and why he seemed to be disappearing all the time. But then he stops talking and looks at Kerri waiting. "Yes?"

"You never told me who you are and I am not inclined to tell you anymore about my past with him until you do."

Kerri gulps and looks him in the eye for the first time that day. Mustering all the courage she could at that time she finally replies. "My name is Kerri. Kerri Urameshi and I am Yusuke Urameshi's daughter. He doesn't talk about anything and I needed answers, you mentioned his name on one of your shows and I figured you knew him. I just wanted to know who my father is." Kuwabara's jaw dropped when he heard this and was about to reply when the door flew open revealing a very beautiful woman with blue hair wearing a grey kimono.

Kuwabara immediately turned into a completely different person and goes towards the woman swiftly with an almost drunken gait and the woman laughs at his antics as if he has always done this. When she notices Kerri the woman smiles softly and extends her hand towards the teen.

"My name is Yukina and I'm Kazuma's wife. What's your name and are you an aspiring student of Kazuma?" Yukina asks innocently and Kerri smiles at the sincere kindness of this woman.

"My name is Kerri but I'm not an aspiring psychic. I just wanted some answers as to whom my father was when he was younger and Kuwabara-san has been very helpful with that."

"Yeah this girl is Urameshi's daughter and probably a lot more mild mannered and not as violent as he is."

"Nope I am just as strong as my father but he refuses to teach me anything so I have to keep my temperament in check so he won't notice. If you want I could demonstrate it for you." Kuwabara laughs when he hears this but Yukina doesn't get half of what that meant so she just smiles.

"So Urameshi-san had a daughter how wonderful. Do you have any siblings?" Yukina asks and Kerri gets the most irritated look on her face.

"I have an older brother named Raizen and he cannot do anything other than mess around and just spout nonsense like he knows what he's talking about. He is a failure at everything but bringing home girls to mess around with." Kuwabara stops laughing when he hears the cold tone in the girl's voice and notices she is trying not to lose control.

Yukina also notices this and leaves the two alone so they could talk in private. Once she is gone Kuwabara motions for Kerri to stand with him and when she does he surprises her. Kuwabara suddenly throws a punch and Kerri blocked the attack out of reflex and throws her own punch towards Kuwabara's face. The hit connected and made Kuwabara was forced to take a few steps backward; he looked her straight in the eye and he praised her. Kerri was surprised that he wasn't down for the count after her punch since she put everything she had into it but she didn't complain about the praise since her father thought fighting was terrible.

"Well Kerri I must say you are a great fighter just like your father. If you want to learn any more about your father though I must say you should try asking Botan or Koenma cause they were the start of everything that brought your dad's gang together. But you would need some spiritual power to do anything like that and judging from the lack of power I feel from you I'm guessin you don't have any."

"What's spiritual power?" Kerri asked and Kuwabara nearly fell over from surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No nuthin's wrong just surprised that you don't know what spiritual powers are." Kerri tilts her head and wonders what he meant by this. "Spiritual energy is basically….your life energy in a sense that you can wield. I can use mine as a sword." Kuwabara brings up his spirit sword as a demonstration and Kerri gasps in surprise.

"I thought I was crazy before when I told my dad that I shot light out of my hand once and he started telling me I was seeing things. Is that spirit energy?"

"Yep but how old were you when you did that Kerri?"

Kerri thinks about it for a moment then remembered. "I was four or five I think because I was still afraid of people picking on me for my name." Kuwabara laughs at this and tells her not to worry and told her he was going to make a phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yusuke comes home to find that his daughter is once again missing but before he goes out to find her Keiko calls him into the kitchen. Keiko is sitting at the table in the kitchen and asks Yusuke to join her and Yusuke gets worried so he does as he is told.

"Yusuke I want you to stay calm for now. I allowed Kerri to go and meet with Kuwabara-kun so she could get some answers. I think it's time for her to know why you're so protective of her and why you don't want her fighting like you did when you were her age." Yusuke starts to respond when Keiko holds up her hand. "You have been avoiding telling her the truth and she needs to know since it affects her and her future. You know that you can't be the spirit detective forever since you are constantly going between the three worlds on a monthly basis and she doesn't understand why. I knew that if I tried to stop her that she would run off behind our backs so I let her go. Plus Kuwabara-kun will be able to protect her no matter what so don't worry, Kerri will come back here when she learns what she needs to learn."

"Fine but I don't like this Keiko. You know how I feel about dragging our kids into this world that I live in."

"That's fine but she does have spiritual powers like you do so you need to let her learn or she will be in even more danger." Yusuke nods his head and heads outside to blow off some steam.

_Of all the crazy insane why am I letting my youngest child run off all on her own. Granted she can take care of herself but still!_ Yusuke thinks as he goes underground to a small ring underneath their garage. He walks to the center of the ring and could feel himself dropping to the other realm while staying at home.

"Mom I'm home" Raizen called shortly after his father vanished underneath the house and Keiko just smiles at her son. Raizen goes into the kitchen and finds his mom sitting there and he looks around. "I thought dad was supposed to be home right now."

"He went on a little trip to visit some old friends so he won't be home for a few hours but he is back." Raizen nods his head and leaves thinking nothing of what his mother has said. _Thank god Rai is not like Kerri or Yusuke or else I would be in so much trouble. But I feel bad that he is also not that smart. _Keiko thinks as she starts to work on their dinner.

Yusuke opens his eyes and sees Hiei meditating on the floor of the throne room. Hiei doesn't open his eyes but start talking to Yusuke, used to Yusuke popping in without warning or reason. "What is it this time Yusuke? You hate using that little portal I created for you."

"Kerri is figuring out what is going on with our group. Whom we really are and what we did when we were younger. I need help in telling her why we did what we did and why there was such a falling out when my children were born."

Hiei opens his eyes and looks at his former comrade for the first time in several months. "Well I can't and won't help you. You need to deal with you family issues yourself while I have the entire demonic realm at my disposal so unless you want total mayhem to come about I refuse to help you. Have you tried talking to Kurama? He probably would be more than happy to help you out in this case."

"He won't and he actually said something very similar to what you said minus the ruling of the demon world. Kurama thinks it would be good for me to recognize that my children need to know what danger they may be in even if they don't know to what degree." Hiei looks surprised that he and Kurama agreed upon something other than helping keep Yukina safe. "Yeah I know, I feel the same way you do since you guys don't have never agreed."

Hiei just stares at Yusuke and glares at him. Standing up, Hiei goes towards Yusuke then punches him across the face. When Yusuke gets back up Hiei points towards the door, "Leave before I throw you out" Yusuke thinks about the options momentarily then looks at Hiei and leaves without thinking twice. Once in the circle, he closes his eyes and comes back to the human world, leaves the basement and tries to calm down from the realization of having to deal with Kerri's coming knowledge of the supernatural world.


End file.
